Child's Play
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: That stupid little plus had shattered my world. I couldn't do this. I couldn't keep this thing. My lover was a serial killer that targeted children. We couldn't do it. Or...maybe we could. Terrible summary. Last installment in the Oktoberfest trilogy! Read and review, loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The beginning of the end!**

**So...not my best chapter. That's for sure. Only because I'm forcing myself to make progress. I'm currently working on a Cryaotic fanfiction if anyone is interested and I have a Jeff the Killer fic that's starting to take shape in my brain.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you can! I promise I'll put effort into this. I just went back to work and I'm scrambling to get summer projects done so don't ask too much of me :(**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I am going to post a POLL on my page on what the gender of the child should be! PLEASE vote unless you absolutely don't care and want me to have complete creative control mwahahahaha.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

And the world was gone. Just like that. That little plus made my whole world-my whole _life-_shatter right in front of my eyes. I threw the test. It cracked when it slammed against the tiles. I picked up the middle piece that had the positive result. Tears welled in my eyes. I didn't need this. I was only _seventeen _for Christ's sake! I would be turning eighteen next week, but I was still entirely too young for kids. I had never wanted kids, anyway. I still didn't want them, even now, knowing what I do.

"Calm down," I muttered to myself, running my fingers through my bangs. "Just breathe." I let out a heavy sigh. My head was pounding. I stomped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The test result was still in my left hand. Another tear rolled down my face. Dammit. I opened up the cabinet, pulling out the Advil Migraine. I popped two pills; I washed them down with a glass of water. Sighing, I went to go lay down on the couch. I decided to flip on the TV.

Law and Order: SVU was on so I watched it. I had seen this episode already, but I left it on anyway. I rubbed my eyes, groaning. My migraine was still beating against my head. I tried to focus on the show and not my pain. My stomach growled, reminding me I needed to eat. Once a commercial came on, I hurried into the kitchen and ripped open a box of French toaster sticks. I popped them in. While those toasted, I grabbed a little dish and filled it with syrup. I poured myself a glass of chocolate milk. The toaster popped; I snatched the hot food out and tossed it onto a plate. The familiar 'chung-chung' of Law and Order caused me to dart back to the couch. I lost myself in the show while I munched happily on the French toast sticks. I dunked them generously in the syrup.

A voice in the back of my head was nagging me. What was I going to do about this? I could always get an abortion. But I don't think I can afford it. They're expensive, and I didn't even know if there were any clinics around here. I grit my teeth. Maybe I should talk to Slender first?

_No!_ snapped another voice in my head. _This could completely fuck up your relationship and what if he wants you to keep it? We can't take that risk!_

_ But what if he finds out later you had an abortion behind his back?_

"Goddammit, shut up!" I yanked on my hair, grinding my teeth. The voices stopped bitching at each other long enough for me to regain my composure. I exhaled slowly. I couldn't make this decision on my own. I needed to bounce these ideas off of someone, but I also couldn't tell just anyone.

I heard a noise in the kitchen. I jumped. "Hello?" I called out.

"Hey, bitch."

Trenderman waltzed around the corner happily, several shopping bags in hand. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "I think you have a problem."

"I do not! I can stop whenever I want!" He faked a pout and put one hand on his hip. "Wanna see what I go?"

"Um…maybe later."

Trendy instantly knew something was wrong. I loved seeing what he bought. If I wasn't going with him, than I was raiding the bags as soon as he got home. He sat down on the couch beside me, blank-faced stare locking me in place. "Spill it."

I rubbed the back of my neck. Trender was the sensible one. Hopefully he wouldn't freak out and offer her some useful advice. "You can't tell anyone, okay? Especially not Slender."

The tension was evident. Static crackled as Trendy realized that this was something very serious. He nodded. "I swear on my white cashmere sweater I won't tell Slender."

A heavy sigh left my body. I was curled up against the arm of the couch. I felt, and looked, very small. Tears welled in my eyes. I sniffled a little before I finally spat out, "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

We just sat there staring at each other for a long time. The sadness and pain clouded my mind and my body, making me feel much older. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks while Trender just stared at me. He pulled me against him, holding me painfully tight against his chest. His heart-at least I guess that's what it was- was beating sad and slowly beneath my ear. I cried against his. Sobs took hold of me. I didn't want this. I didn't want _it._ I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before this stupid thing.

"Shhh, stop crying," he muttered. "That's a new sweater."

I giggled a little and sat up, wiping my eyes. "What am I gonna do?" I squeaked. My voice was hoarse because of my crying. I let out a shaky sigh.

"Well…" Trendy looked at me. "You have to tell Slender."

"No!"

"This is his, too! It _is _his…right?"

Anger sliced through my heart like a hot knife. I reached out and slapped Trender hard across his face.

"…I guess that's a yes." He rubbed his face. His cheek had a pinkish glow to it where I'd smacked him. Trendy didn't seem terribly offended. "Anyway, you have to tell him. You have to make this decision together."

"But…but…I could just go to the clinic! He'd never have to know!"

"Audrey Lucille Ricket!" he snarled, looming over me dangerously. I shrunk down. My heart ached. I started crying again as the realization crashed over me that I had to tell Slender. There was no avoiding it. I could procrastinate as long as I wanted, but in the end either he would figure it out or Trender would tell him. It would be easier if it came from me.

"Can I just wait a few days?"

"Audrey, if you don't tell him, I will."

I wailed softly. Shivers crawled down my spine and pricked at my nerves. Trender hugged me again. "I know this is hard."

"I don't want it."

Trender tensed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I paused. "What do you think Slender is going to say…?"

"He's a child murderer. What do you think."

It wasn't a question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Kind of intense. I want to just point out you guys, that While You Slept has the highest amount of reviews for all of my stories. Thank you guys for loving this series so much. Nothing means more to me, really. Ugh. I just fall to pieces every time there's a new emotionally charged review and a new favorite and shit. Like goddamn.**

**In other news! The poll is STILL going on for the gender of Audrey's baby! Please vote children of the corn unless you absolutely don't care.**

**Now it's time to read! AND REVIEW :D**

* * *

I only dared wait a day. Twenty four hours. I didn't want to tell him immediately, but I also didn't want to wait too long and risk Trender telling him. My breath hitched as I felt Slender roll over and wrap his arms around me. I felt his lips graze my neck; I shivered and arched. He knew what that did to me. He was trying so very hard to get me in the mood, but I just couldn't. My heart was aching. I needed to tell him before I burst.

"Good morning," he purred, cool voice warming me in so many ways. His fingers ran through my hair. I rolled over to face him. His lips caught mine and forgot about 'it' for a moment. I smiled. I loved him so fucking much, it was unreal.

"Good morning, Slendy." I giggled, knowing he was mimicking the action of rolling his eyes. I poked his chest. With a growl, I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood up slowly and sashayed out of the room, tossing an evil look back at him. I knew he was watching.

When I made it downstairs, Trender's gaze bore straight into my soul. His 'look' said it all: tell him now or I will. I sighed. Splendor just chirped on and on about how happy he was because he'd gone to this really cool party last night or something to that effect. I wasn't really paying attention. I was busy trying not to hyperventilate. Offender was standing in the edge of the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room, smoking yet another cigarette. I waved the smell away and blended up a blueberry and vanilla smoothie. I sipped it slowly, peeking over the top of my glass at Trendy. He was drumming his finger tips on the table. He crossed his legs and stared at me.

"So, Audrey," he started slowly. "Got any _news_ you wanna share?" He was practically growling. I forced an unnatural smile.

"Actually, yes I do. Thank you, Trenderman." I glared at him through my pissed off smile. He snorted lightly at my biting sarcasm. I let out a soft sigh before I finished off my smoothie. Pain twisted around my heart. Splendor and Offender were eying me curiously. I shrunk down, wandering over to the sink and washing out my glass.

Footsteps.

Ice crept into my body, making me shiver. Slender descended slowly down the stair case. I watched him glide into the kitchen and take a seat. His aura hummed happily in my mind. I decided to stall by washing everyone's dishes. It only bought me about ten minutes. Panic was shutting my brain down. I was absolutely terrified of what would happen here. The only upside was the fact that the other three brothers were here. They could hold back Slender if they needed to.

"Hey, Audrey!" sang Splendy. "What was that news you had?" He was smiling, obviously excited to hear what I had to say.

Slender picked his head up and turned to face me. Curiosity was written plainly across his blank face. "News? I didn't know you had any news." His suspicion only made my stomach weak. I thought I was going to vomit or cry or both. Trender nodded slightly at me in silent encouragement…or a silent threat.

"Oh, um, yeah…i-it's not that big of a deal," I stammered, body shaking violently now.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked. Worry coated his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold. It's December after all." I forced yet another smile. Tears pricked my eyes. I didn't want to do this but I had to. "So…my news."

"Spill it, girl," growled Offender. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me. Did he know? I shuddered. I place my palms on the sink and leaned against it, holding myself up. I exhaled. My whole body felt like it was ablaze with an icy fire. I wasn't ready. Tears spilled down my face; I wiped them away with a bitter laugh.

"Audrey…?"

"Slender, please," I snapped, wiping more tears away. I sniffled softly. "Guess I can't wait anymore."

"No. You can't." Trender was locking me in place. Slender eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay…" I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I closed my eyes, counted to ten and opened them again. I stared at Slender; no one else mattered right now. "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Seconds ticked away to minutes. I felt like I had been standing there for an eternity before someone finally spoke.

The Operator lowered his head. "You're pregnant." His voice was dangerously soft. Fear made me press against the sink. Offender could sense the hostility in those two words; he started to inch toward me.

"Yes," I whispered, tears flowing down to die on the corners of my lips. "I am."

"You're…pregnant." He stood up slowly and stared at me. "And it's mine." He was walking towards me.

"Slender, what are you doing?" growled Trender, jumping to his feet. He stood in front of me, forming a blockade with Offender.

"You can't keep it," he muttered, static filling my brain. I started screaming as my barely-there sanity cracked beneath the mental assault.

"Slenderman, what the fuck are you doing!" screeched Trendy. Splendor started crying. He was the youngest, and he was the most sensitive. He was also very pro-life. Offender tackled his brother; he pinned him by his shoulders.

"You get the hell away from her!" Offender snarled, pointed teeth inches away from tearing open Slender's face. "Are you fucking crazy? That's still Audrey! That's your goddamn _child,_ you dick! Don't you _dare _lay a hand on either of them!"

There was a heated silence. I was still crying and so was Splendor. Trendy had pulled me into a tight hug, fear making him shiver. The Operator threw Offender off of him. Slender stormed out of the kitchen, heading for the back door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" yelled Offender.

Slender didn't answer. He just disappeared.

I slumped to the ground, sobbing loudly. I clutched my stomach. My heart was breaking; I could feel it. Rocking back and forth, I screamed at the ceiling. I clawed at my scars, my stomach and my scalp. Offender was there in an instant, holding my wrists tightly to keep me from hurting myself. I was crying pitifully on the kitchen floor.

"Slender…" I sobbed. "Slender, I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so fucking sorry!" I thrashed, trying to reach for the knife in the sink. Trendy tossed it out of the window while Offender and Splendor restrained me. Thunder boomed and shook the entire house.

This continued for almost thirty minutes before I calmed down. My sobs were contained to sad hiccups. I wiped my eyes. Offender picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me down and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I lay there limply, reaching out to the tie and jacket still strewn on his side of the bed. I buried my face in it, breathing in the scent of snow and falling leaves. I cried into the silky material. I was exhausted. Soon I fell asleep wrapped up in his jacket, his tie in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter! I actually posted this at a decent hour, too XD**

**ALSO PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE EAGER MCBEAVERS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER, K? K.**

**I also want to announce two important things! I'm attempting to switch schools out of the shit hole I go to now. Due to this, the new school just started yesterday, so I'd be going back to school probably next week (if they take me). Which means homework and responsibilities. ._. Which means less time to write because work and school. I'll try my best though!**

**Second, I just ordered a Bamboo Splash tablet! I'm going to try to get better at drawing and using color. With this in mind, I'm going to attempt to draw Audrey, maybe with her Proxy mask. I'm going to TRY. I'm terrible at drawing people, but I'm going to try an anime-esque style and see if I can do that easier. I'm also really shitty at using color...so I'm going to attempt to improve on that as well.**

**So be on the lookout for art! :D**

**Oh yeah! Chapter! So pretty intense stuff. First doctor's appointment and ultrasound! And Audrey snaps the fuck out of it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Five days had passed since Slender had stormed out of the house. Five days since I'd seen the father of my unborn child. Pain had ripped my heart to shreds. I stumbled around the house like a zombie: a bloated, vomiting and emotional zombie. The teeniest bit of bump was starting to show beneath my shirts. It was so small I could have easily passed it off as bloating or having just eaten too much. Regardless, it was a painful reminder of the child I was carrying. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to get excited about having a baby.

With Slender MIA, the other three brothers took over. All of them were extremely protective of me and kept me away from items I could use to harm myself. I was mentally unstable; I'd already made an attempt to snatch up a knife seconds after Slender had left. I was willing to do anything to escape this nightmare. A heavy sigh fled my lungs. Exhaustion and sadness tugged at my soul. Today was my first doctor's appointment. The doctor would hopefully give me prenatal vitamins. I needed them. I quickly tracked my timeline. Would he do an ultrasound?

"Morning."

I rolled over in my bed and faced the doorway. Offender stood there, fiddling with a white rose. A tiny smile touched my lips. "Good morning." I rubbed my eyes. He strode over and handed the flower to me. I sniffed it, the smell of honey filling my nose. I smiled; the petals brushed my lips lightly.

Offender sat on the edge of my bed. "You ready for today?"

I sighed. "No." I stared up at him, tears welling in my eyes. "He's not coming back…is he?"

Offender took my hand awkwardly, and he patted it. "Oh, Sugar Skull…don't think like that, alright? It's going to be fine." He sighed and stroked my forehead. I blinked away my tears and closed my eyes.

There was a rush of air. I opened my eyes in time to see Offender leaning over and pressing his lips against mine roughly. Shock kept me from protesting. I just lay there, letting his long, black tongue slip into my mouth. No wonder the oldest brother had been the most involved. There was an ulterior motive here, obviously. He just wanted in my pants.

At least…that's what I thought.

Without warning, Offender pulled away. It was just kiss. It was so out of character for the white sadist that I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What was that?"

He shrugged and walked out of the room. There was just a slight hesitation in his steps at the doorway, but he kept going. I stared after him, absolutely bewildered. Confusion and pain clouded my mind. How the fuck was he going to do that to me?

In that moment, I decided I was going to stop being so fucking sad. I needed to get over this bullshit attitude now. The father of my child couldn't bother to be around for me, but I had three other amazing people that were. I needed to embrace the little being growing inside of me. I had no choice, really. The brothers were dead set against getting rid of it. Going against that would lead to death.

I stood up and ripped the bedding off the mattress. I threw Slender's jacket and tie into the fireplace and lit it. My eyes blazed with fury. Turning away from the fire, I tossed the sheets and comforter into it as well. I stormed to the closet and blanked the white mattress with red sheets and a black comforter. Grinning, I headed to the closet. I slid into black to white ombre tights, a black skirt that hugged my frame close and a tight red cashmere sweater with a cowl neck. I danced into the bathroom and brushed out my wavy dark brown hair. I applied silver and black eye shadow, mascara and black eyeliner. Without hesitating, I slapped on my foundation and powder. Finally, I covered my lips in bright red lipstick.

Confidence radiated from my form. I wanted it that way. The tight sweater showed off the little baby bump. I frowned slightly but then scolded myself for it. I picked up my black heels and tiptoed downstairs. Splendor had made breakfast again. I dove for the chocolate chip pancakes hurriedly.

"What happened to you?" asked Trendy, though not in a mean way. He seemed impressed and pleased at my change in demeanor. I smiled at him.

"Something snapped me back to my old self." Offender eyed me slyly from the doorway and smirked. I rolled my eyes while I sipped my milk. "I feel great. And I'm ready for this appointment."

"Will they take the pictures?!" squeaked Splendor as he hugged me tightly.

"Um…actually, I don't know. We'll have to see." I leaned into the youngest Slender brother. "Thank you for breakfast." I smiled up at him. He just hugged me tighter. Tears threatened to spill over as I gazed at these amazing people. "I love you guys," I whispered, body shaking.

Trendy walked over and clung tightly to me, muttering that they loved me, too. Offender gave a look and smiled. Not a smirk. Not an evil grin. He gave me a genuine smile that made my heart sing with happiness.

"You need to go," Trendy rasped, wiping at his face as though he'd been crying. I guess he was doing the Slender equivalent of said action. I smiled and slid into my heels. Starting my car, I fastened my seat belt and waved to the boys before I pulled away and headed towards the doctor's office.

"Well, Mrs. R-"

"Miss…" I corrected gently. She eyed me a little sadly, but she forced a plastic smile onto her face.

"Miss Ricket. I'm prescribing you prenatal vitamins. Since you don't have a set drug store, I'm sending them to the CVS down the way." She scribbled the address down on a notepad. I squinted at the writing, barely able to make out what was there. "You seem ready for an ultrasound…would you like to do one today?"

Eyes wide, I nodded. My heart was beating hard against my ribs. I nodded again. There was a roaring in my ears. She instructed me to lie down. The doctor clicked off the lights. I lifted up my sweater, revealing the little bump. She smoothed the ice-cold jelly across my abdomen. Shivering, she pushed the wand around.

A soft, swishing thump could be heard. I jerked my head up and looked at the monitor. Static clouded the monitor slightly. The doctor frowned.

"That's weird…this thing is brand new. We should send it in."

My stomach lurched. No, it's just my baby doing that, I thought bitterly. Tears welled in my eyes at the mixed emotions fluttering in my body. I stared intently at the snowy image. The static was pissing me off. I just wanted to see it.

"And…here we are." Her frown expanded, concern showing in her features. "That's weird…"

"What?" I blurted.

"Usually we can see facial features at this time…I can't. See?" She pointed at the round head. "There's nothing there. Something is really wrong with this machine."

"C-can you still take a picture?"

She smiled, nodding. "I'll take a few."

"Can you tell…what it is?"

"No, it's too early for that. But come back in a few more weeks and we should be able to see as long as the baby moves and we get this darn monitor fixed." She gave it a light whack for emphasis.

She cleaned off my stomach, and I sat up, yanking my shirt down. With cold fingers, she handed me the sonograms. I swallowed hard and clutched them to my chest. I sighed and wandered out. When I climbed in my car, I stared at the pictures of my faceless baby.

A single tear dropped onto one of the images. I sighed, tossing them to the other seat. I hit the gas, setting course for the CVS.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M REALLY FUCKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 9000 YEARS I'M A FUCKING TERRIBLE AUTHOR I KNOW.**

**Hopefully this is worth the wait.**

**Try not to punch me in the face for the ending.**

**ALSO. The poll for the gender of the baby is at an exact tie. SOMEONE FIX THAT.**

**School is going great for me too! I love this new place! AND I JUST WENT TO A KICKASS CONCERT LAST NIGHT SO FUCK YEAH AM I RIGHT?**

**Okay, just read I'll leave you alone now.**

**Review.**

* * *

The sound of swearing and things being slammed woke me up. I groaned, rolling over to cover my eyes in an attempt to hide from the sunlight. I needed more sleep. My nightmares and the remote traces of my insanity kept me awake every night; they had gotten particularly bad over the course of the last two weeks. I sighed, dragging myself out of bed. My hand automatically went to my rapidly growing belly. With pained movements, I stomped across the cold floor to the stairs. I yawned widely, letting out a squeak that echoed down the stairs.

The swearing and the slamming stopped abruptly at the sound of my tired chirp. I froze at the top step; I narrowed my eyes suspiciously while I tiptoed down the stairs.

"Trender? Splendy?" I stopped at the landing, leaning over the rail to peak into the living room. I could see three pairs of legs all lined up as though they were forming a blockade. A sigh crept past my lips as I rubbed my face. What were these fuckers up to?

Slowly, I made my way down the rest of the stairs. I was terrified of falling down them while I was pregnant. I hopped down onto the floor carefully. My neck hurt as I craned it to look into the living room. The three brothers were blocking the doorway; they were hiding something. I immediately perked up, remembering what day it was.

"Hi, Audrey!" piped Splendorman. Trendy whacked him on the head, as though it were a reminder for him to stay silent.

"Morning, bee-otch." The oh-so fabulous Trenderman strutted over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me into the kitchen before I could sneak a look into the living room. "Here, let's eat some breakfast." He sat me down and slid double chocolate pancakes in front of me, complete with a smiley face written on it in whipped cream and a banana nose. I grinned up at him.

"My favorite! You remembered." I picked up the knife and fork to begin cutting them, but Trendy stopped me. I glared at him. Stopping me from eating? That was dangerous territory.

"Ah, ah…not yet." He lifted his head. "Oh boys! Get in here!"

Offender waltzed in, standing behind my chair. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. Slender was still gone, so I took the attention from Offender willingly, though I always regretted it afterward. Splendor raced into the kitchen and bounced up and down beside Trendy.

"Wha-?"

Offender reached over my shoulder and stuck two candles in the pancakes: a '1' candle and an '8' candle. Tears started welling in my eyes as Trender lit the two wax figurines. I watched the flames dance and sway in front of me. I covered my mouth with my hands as my tears slid down my face. I was completely speechless. My brain screeched to a stop. I had absolutely no idea what to do or say or… _anything_. My hands dropped away from my face, revealing a massive grin. I turned around and saw the calendar on the side of the fridge; someone had circled December 20th in red several times. I looked up at Offender. He lifted his fedora off his head and set it on mine. I giggled, looking over at Splendor and Trender. The brothers came over and hugged me tight.

"Happy birthday, Audrey," whispered Trendy. "We love you."

"I love you guys, too," I mumbled, eyes still spilling tears. The boys released me from their death grip. I smiled again, staring into the flickering flames.

"Make a wish!" cried Splendy, beaming at me with rosy cheeks. I wiped my face and laughed softly, if not a little bitterly. I closed my eyes. I thought of things to wish for. I always made petty, materialistic wishes every birthday, but this one would be a very different story.

All I could think of to wish for was my Slenderman. I thought about the faceless baby growing within me. He wasn't here to see me turn eighteen. He wasn't here to look at the ultrasounds. He wasn't holding my hair when I was puking. He wasn't rocking me to sleep and keeping my nightmares away. He was just _gone. _Shudders ripped through my body; I started to really cry as I thought of my baby and the father that had seemingly evaporated. My sadness was literally crushing my chest and ripping my heart into two. I was shaking as I leaned forward and blew out my candles. I couldn't stop crying. I buried my face in my palms. My shoulders shook as I wailed softly.

Trender instantly knew what was wrong. The middle brother grew somber as he stooped beside me, rubbing my back. I threw my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He clung to me tightly, one hand stroking my back, the other stroking my hair. His head jerked slightly. I looked up at him.

"What did you wish for?" he murmured softly, thumbing the tears off of my cheeks. I blinked, trying to stop the steady flow of saltwater. I knew he was trying to get my mind off of him, but I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Just for a good day and for my baby to be okay," I mumbled back. I left out the part about wanting my Slender home. However, Trendy already knew why I had burst into hysterics. I could see it in the shadows on his face, and I felt it in the way he held my hand.

Suddenly, I cringed, gripping my stomach and doubling over. I scrunched up my nose. Trendy stared at me, his aura rippling with static; he was afraid. "What's wrong, Audrey?" he hissed, clutching me tightly and filling my brain with worried humming.

"Just feels really funny." I stared up at the Slender brother, holding my stomach tight. He put his hand under my own. He giggled. "What is it?"

His voice was almost inaudible as he whispered, "It's moving. The baby's moving." After staring blankly at him for several seconds, my face split into an insanely huge grin. I placed both my palms on my stomach, staring down. Nothing happened. I started to get worried when suddenly, as if to reassure me, the baby started to wiggle beneath my palms. I squealed in excitement as the baby kicked at me. I flashed my gaze up to Trendy. He nuzzled my head, giggling softly.

"This is crazy." My voice was shaky with the idea that my baby was moving and alive. It was mine. It was ours. It would be surrounded by a family that loved it.

"It hasn't moved before this?" he asked, obviously growing concerned. I frowned.

"No…is that bad?"

"Not necessarily. The baby could have sensed that you weren't ready to accept the fact you were having a child. It is a Slender, after all."

I nodded, looking down at my belly again. "Do you think Slender will come back?" I bit my lip and looked up at him. "I miss him so fucking much, Trender."

"I know you do." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Come on. We have presents for you in the living room."

Smiling, I stood up and ventured into the living room behind Trenderman. Offender and Splendor each held two presents: one for me and one for the baby. I smiled as I sat down in the middle of the floor. Offender handed me the first present. I ripped the red paper off of the black box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace and matching earrings. Grinning, I poked them through my ears while Offender draped the necklace around me and latched it. I touched the stones before beaming up at him. "Thank you. It's beautiful," I breathed.

"You're welcome, Sugar." He leaned down and kissed my hand before dropping the other present in my lap. I peeled the wrapping off to reveal a rattle in the shape of a white rose. I smiled, tears coming to my eyes as I saw it was hand-carved with Offender's signature written on one of the petals. I shook it gently. I couldn't even speak. I just stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, my turn!" complained Splendor as he marched over, presents in hand. Splendy had gotten me a new laptop since mine had gone to shit. I was ecstatic. He'd gotten the baby several toys and a Dalmatian-esque blanket. I hugged him and thanked him; I was insanely happy. Trendy had bought me and the baby clothes. That was all from the brothers. I stared around at what I'd gotten and my heart melted. The boys had been so generous. I was happier than I'd been in a while. I couldn't help but noticed two boxes wrapped in silver paper and topped off with black bows still under the Christmas tree.

"Who got those?" I asked, tilting my head. The brothers looked around at each other, just as confused as I was.

"None of us…bought…those…" Trenderman's words faded away. I shot to my feet, covering my mouth as my eyes went wide.

"You mean…?" I cried. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't comprehend it. There was no way. My body was shaking; the baby was kicking; I wanted to pass out.

There was a soft creak that came from the kitchen. Three bodies turned to look, but I just couldn't. I could hardly breathe. My vision was blurry with tears, and my brain was fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. My eyes instantly brightened when I heard each Slender brother let out a tiny gasp. Tears flooded my face. My breath caught in my throat. I squeaked out of pain and happiness. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned on my heel to face the doorway.

"Darling."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I'm a shitty author.**

**Please don't punch me for the ending. I promise there will be an explanation next chapter. There will probably be a time skip, too.**

**I'm so fucking tired why am I even trying to type words.**

**Here. Have a chapter.**

**I have two other stories I need to update on top of school and work and shit.**

**FUck.**

**Okay read and review.**

* * *

Silence blanketed the room. I couldn't breathe. My eyes couldn't stop pouring tears. I almost couldn't stand; I wanted to fall to my knees. Happiness, relief, anger, sadness and pain all washed over my body. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. The baby was kicking and wiggling violently. The little Slender child must have latched onto the new aura. My whole body was shaking. My lungs were catching ragged breaths.

"Darling."

I flinched when he repeated that word. There was a hint of questioning. My smile started to fall away as my anger grew. Did he honestly expect me to be clinging to him so soon after he returned? He had abandoned me. He had abandoned all of us. I couldn't just rush into his arms. Not yet. He had explaining to do. He had to see the sonograms. He had lost time to make up for.

Slowly, I walked over to him. The burning anger and sadness fueled my feet as they carried me to him. I stopped in front of him abruptly. After a few moments of just staring at each other, I let out a heavy sigh. Then I raised my hand and slapped him across his face.

Slender grabbed his face and yelped, as though I had just ripped his arm off inside of smacking him. He snatched up my wrist and stared at me. The sound of movement hit my ear. I threw out my other hand and the sounds stopped; I didn't need the brothers to help me.

"Let go," I whispered, tears running down my face. My Slenderman released me cautiously. His white face was tinged pink in the vague shape of my palm. A sad smile crept onto my lips. "I missed you, Slender."

The Operator quivered as he stepped closer to me. "And I missed you, my dearest Audrey." I shuddered and closed my eyes when he said my name. I opened them halfway, staring at him with exhausted irises. "I love you. I love you so much. I should never have run off. I can't ask you to forgive me…I don't deserve it." He lifted his hand, stroking my face with his thumb.

"You don't." His shoulders slumped. "But you'll earn it. I'm still mad at you, but I can ignore that for now." There was a long pause. "I'm keeping the baby."

Slender tensed, static tickling my brain. For once, I was so happy to hear that distinctive crackle in my skull. It meant my Slender was home. With gentle movements, I took his hand off of my face and placed it on my rapidly swelling stomach. "What are you-?"

"Shhh. Just…feel."

We stood there, staring down at our hands. A minute and twenty-one seconds ticked by (I counted) before the baby dared to move beneath Slender's touch.

A gasp was ripped from his throat as he felt the tiny creature wriggle under my skin. I grinned as a fist or a foot flailed out, bumping against his hand. Even more tears started to drip down my face while he cocked his head. I smiled.

"It's moving." I giggled at the wonderment in his voice.

"I know." He took his hand away and looked at me. With gentle caution, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Slender swept me up and slammed his lips against mine, leaving my mind spinning. I hugged him tight, sobbing soundlessly while he kissed me hard. I finally broke away to drag in a shaky breath. "I love you so damn much," I wailed. I was really fucking sick of crying today. It was my birthday, for Christ's sake. But it seemed I was destined to shed every tear in my body.

"I love you, too, Audrey." He voice was hoarse, like he'd been crying, too. I smiled, kissing him again. "Happy birthday, darling."

I smiled slowly, wiping my face. My eyes were puffy from all of the crying. I shook off all of the emotions nagging at me. "Thank you." I turned around to see all three brothers staring at us. Splendor was chirping happy nonsense as he squeezed Trendy tight. Said brother was glowering and trying to escape the dangerously tight grip around his shoulders. Offender had a half-hearted smile on his face, but there were a few dark shadows hiding his face.

"We missed you," croaked Trendy.

"Yeah. We did." I looked over at Offender at his snide comment. Fear and pain clawed at my heart as tension built slowly between the two Slender brothers. I swallowed hard with a dramatic 'gulp' sound. I panicked and quickly looked for a way to diffuse the situation at hand.

"Can I have my presents?" I whispered to the Operator, tugging at his jacket. I forced the pleading and almost-whininess to bleed through my voice and even into my gaze. He must have bought it because he sighed and nodded. A huge weight lifted itself off of my chest as the tension dissolved. Slender took my hand and lead me into the living room. I sat down on the floor.

The other three followed; Offender leaned in the doorway and lit a cigarette. He hadn't been smoking at all recently, not wanting to cause me or the baby any harm. I assumed it was because Slender was back now; stress and annoyance radiated from the oldest brother. He fixed his eyeless stare on me. I shivered; he smirked at the miniscule reaction.

"Here you are." Slender kissed my forehead as he gave me the big box. I untied the bow gently, wanting to keep it. I ripped away the silver paper and pulled open the plain brown box. My breath stuck in my throat.

Inside was a custom crib painted white with black lines swirling around the blank surface. I touched it gently, like it would turn to dust any second. I took out the pieces and, with a little frustration and swearing, had it put together in a few minutes. Underneath the crib pieces was a stuffed animal. I picked it up; it was a stuffed black and white husky with blue eyes and a wide smile. It was adorable.

"It's a plushie of Smile," explained Slender.

"Smile Dog?" I frowned. "You mean he's real, too?"

Slender nodded. "Are you really surprised?" I sighed.

"Not really…" I hugged the stuffed Smile and giggling, thinking of my sophisticated Slenderman saying the word 'plushie.' I put the fuzzy dog in the crib.

"There is one more present."

I looked up at Slender as he picked up a small blue box. He thumbed it tenderly. My body ran cold. My eyes glazed over as the Operator knelt in front of me. I shook and took a step back as he opened the little box. A smoky diamond glittered within a black metal band. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Audrey…would you-"

"No."


End file.
